Longing
by Laya14
Summary: Marko can't get himself off so Paul decides to help. Written from Paul's POV. Will go along with another story I am writing and will post later. Rated for light smut. Marko/Paul. R/R. I had to type this on my phone so if there is anything weird about the text I am sorry. Format errors should be fixed now.


AN. So apparently based on my writing this i must be straight because I force two male friends to have sex. Setting aside the fact that I am seething that such an inaccurate assumption was made, I would like to restate that this will be accompanied by a longer fanfiction in which you meet the one that has Marko all worked up. This is meant as a bit of a teaser towards that but with some semblance of a plot to go with it. To make it clear Marko and Paul are not gay in this and I am not forcing them into a gay sex scene because I want them to be gay. There is the underlying romantic affection on Paul's end but it is not actively present outside this short work of literature. I hate that I have to make this clear after having this up for less than a day. I apologize for my ranting. Please do try to enjoy this. And if you don't like the implications of my story's content from the summary, then why read it at all.

 _ **Longing**_

 _Paul's POV_

Back in our alcove again. I'm against the wall and he's above me. I open my mouth for him. Ready. Willing. My eyes flutter slightly as he enters my mouth. I'm practically drooling already. Fuck. I'd be lying if I said i didn't enjoy these little excursions of ours. I also know he'd be lying if he were to say he did. I feel my head leave the wall a fraction of an inch as he pulls out before slamming back again. I remember the first time he took me against the wall. He once even had me bend over backwards just to see how far down my throat he could go. Harder. Deeper. And Fuck me, I loved it. I even recall the first time we ever did this. Back when it all began.

I watched as Marko disappeared into one of the farther off alcoves deep within the cave. I noticed how he looked somewhat strained. I'm fairly certain I saw his hand reaching to unbuckle his chaps before he vanished from sight. I'm not entirely sure why I decided to follow him, and I can't say I'm any better for it, but I did. I stood back out of sight as Marko reached his hand past his unzipped jeans and out of sight. I looked on, my ears perking at the low groan that came from deep in his throat. As well as the unsatisfied growl that came rumbling after. I'm not sure how, but I understood. Marko needed help.

I took a tentative step towards my brother. His eyes snapped up to look at me sharply. I made my way up to him. His hand had stilled as his eyes followed my movements. I looked into his eyes, drinking in the feral need for release. I watched him narrow his eyes as I knelt before him. Then as they widened when I took him into my mouth. I watched him as I moved slowly. Sucking. Licking. I saw when his lids dropped and his eyes grew dark. I hummed a low moan around him as his lips pulled up into an animalistic sneer. I felt as his hands latched into my hair and his hips jerked forward. I choked back the tears as he pulled my head towards him every time he thrust into my mouth. I sat there on my knees, arms limp at my sides, as he pounded his pelvis into my face. I let him. Faster. Rougher. Fuck. I loved it. I watched through half lidded, tear hazed eyes as his teeth clenched. He growled, low and guttural as he found his release deep within my throat. I swallowed every bit as he removed himself from my mouth. He tucked himself back into his pants, zipped his jeans, buckled his chaps, and walked away. Never sparing me a backwards glance. I stayed there for a while longer to take care of my own arousal. Knowing only too well that wanting, hoping, for more was wrong on multiple levels.

Every time Marko would make his way back to this alcove I would follow shortly after. It was always when we stalked anyone he found particularly attractive. I hated that those pathetic weaklings could get him so aroused, but I loved helping him find release. I loved the way he could look so soft and angelic, and yet be so rough. I loved the way he growled and sneered as he pounded into my mouth. I loved watching his face. I hurt to the the way he looked down are my with disgust. Disgust in that I let him repeatedly fuck my face. Disgust at himself that he was doing it. I loved how he got more aggressive every time he actually thought about what he was doing. I loved that he has needed this more often lately. Just as much as I hated that a piece of food was getting him all worked up. I knew though, that after he was done he would leave. I would stay to take care of myself. Then, when all four of us were together again Marko would act as if we had never done anything. Laughing and joking as I played along. Wishing. Wanting. Hoping for more. He's been going out on his own lately. Coming back and going straight for the alcove. I hate that I don't know what it is that keeps him going back out for more. Yet, I love it when he returns to pound my heard into the stone wall with every aggravated thrust. I love helping Marko find his much needed release. I only wish I were the one to cause such a need to arise in the first place.


End file.
